totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lista lokalizacji z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie
Poniżej znajduje się lista lokalizacji z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie w kolejności chronologicznej. Giza, Egipt right|200px Egipt to pierwszy odwiedzony kraj w trzecim sezonie. Był on miejscem akcji wydarzeń Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 i cz. 2. W nim właśnie uczestnicy wykonali trzy odrębne wyzwania. Pierwszym z nich było przejście nad lub pod Wielką Piramidą w Gizie, gdzie wyjściem zarówno wybrało składy drużyn jak i nagrodę/pomoc dla następnych dwóch wyzwań. Następnym wyzwaniem był wyścig przez niebezpieczną pustynię między piramidą a rzeką Nil, zaś ostatnim wyzwaniem było przepłynięcie przez rzekę Nil na samodzielnie skonstruowanej łódce z trzciny unikając krokodyli pływających w rzece. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Jo po spłukaniu w Muszli Wstydu, trafiła do Egiptu. Tokio, Japonia right|200px Tokio, stolica Japonii jest drugą lokalizacją sezonu, odwiedzoną w Zakręcony Czas w Japonii. Zawodnicy zostali wyrzuceni z samolotu lądując w studiu telewizyjnym, gdzie miały miejsce ich wyzwania dotyczące media kultury Japonii. Pierwszym wyzwaniem był ludzki flipper na podstawie japońskiego programu gdzie zawodnicy biegali w wielkich kulach zdobywając punkty. Drugim było zrobienie japońskiej reklamy do Totalnie Niejadalnych Mniam Mniam Rybich Ogonków Szefa Hatcheta. Przy tym można się było dowiedzieć, że Totalna Porażka jest bardzo popularna w Japonii, chociaż nie podobają im się głosy uczestników, dlatego je zdubbingowali mimo że są tam japońskie napisy. Yukon, Kanada right|200px Yukon, terytorium Kanady, to trzecia lokalizacja sezonu, odwiedzona w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Pierwszym wyzwaniem było przejście przez zamrożoną rzekę przeskakując po krze, zaś drugim było zjechanie ze wzgórza do mety po kolei zabierając ze sobą członków drużyny czekających przy słupach. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, zarówno Alejandro jak i Heather po spłukaniu w Muszli Wstydu, wylądowali w Yukonie gdzie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Miasto Nowy Jork, Nowy Jork, USA right|200px Nowy Jork to czwarte miasto odwiedzone w tym sezonie, był miejscem akcji w Ukochany Broadway. Po wpadnięciu do wody, zawodnicy musieli się wspiąć na szczyt Statuy Wolności by zabrać z jej korony wózki dziecięce dla ich drużyn. Po powrocie na dół, musieli przepłynąć przez ścieki, gdzie okazało się że legenda o aligatorach w podziemiach Nowego Jorku jest prawdziwa. Drugie wyzwanie polegało na dobiegnięciu do serca Central Parku. Jeden członek drużyny siedział w wózku, reszta go pchała. W drodze musieli zabrać ogromne jabłka z jeziora żółwi by dojść do mety ze wszystkimi członkami swojego zespołu. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, zarówno Lindsay jak i Sam po spłukaniu w Muszli Wstydu, wylądowali w Nowojorskich kanałach ściekowych. Alpy Niemieckie, Niemcy right|200px Niemieckie góry Alpy (umiejscowione na południowej części Niemiec) to piąta lokalizacja odwiedzona w Spoliczkowana Rewolucja. Po codziennym wyzwaniu zaśpiewania piosenki tym razem bardzo cicho żeby nie spowodować lawiny (jednak bez skutku), pierwszym wyzwaniem było zrobienie gigantycznej kiełbasy z surowego mięsa i użycia jej do zjechania z wzgórza. Drugim wyzwaniem był taniec na elektrycznej macie podczas którego należało zrzucić konkurenta z maty, a jeśli ktoś zrobi zły krok, Chris włączy przycisk od którego mata na której stoi zawodnik go naelektryzuje. Przed tym wyzwaniem można się było dowiedzieć, że dziadkowie Sierry są właśnie Niemcami. Amazońska Dżungla, Peru right|200px Peruwiańska część lasu deszczowego Amazonii to szósta lokalizacja podczas Totalnej Porażki w Trasie odwiedzona w Wyścig w Amazonii. Pierwszym wyzwaniem był wyścig po dżungli unikając przeszkód takich jak piranie, wielkie gąsienice a nawet "Zing-Zingów", aby ostatecznie dotrzeć do byłego miasta Inków Machu Picchu. Drugie wyzwanie polegało na odnalezieniu tam skarbu ze złota dla zwycięstwa, w przeciwieństwie do innego który spowodował zniszczenie miejsca. Paryż, Francja right|200px Paryż, stolica Francji to siódme miejsce, odwiedzone w Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy. Mimo że planowano wylądować przy Wieży Eiffela, przez Izzy która przejęła kontrolę nad samolotem wylądowano tuż przy Louvrze. Głównym wyzwaniem było znalezienie i złożenie w całość kawałków trzech słynnych rzeźb rozdzielonych przez Szefa, unikając takich przeszkód jak lasery czy zwierzęta (w tym niedźwiedzia, Yeti oraz małą foczkę którą DJ potrącił w Yukonie). Po przegranej Drużyny Zwycięzców, Chris ogłosił dla nich dogrywkę polegającą na pokazie mody gdzie członek drużyny miał wybrać kogoś z innego zespołu i stworzyć dla niego strój, oceniany przez Heather, Owena i Chrisa. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Lightning po spłukaniu w Muszli Wstydu, wylądował we Francji w rzecze, gdzie został potrącony przez Blaineley i Bruno płynących na łódce. St. John's, Nowa Fundlandia i Labrador, Kanada right|200px Uczestnicy odwiedzili Nową Fundlandię, ósmą lokalizacje i rodzinną prowincje Chrisa w Nowe dzieci Rocka. Po wylądowaniu na wodzie przy zatoce, pierwszym wyzwaniem było łowienie owoców morza i dopłynięcie do lądu. Druga część wyzwania składała się z różnych dziwnych zadań takich jak wypicie całego octu jabłkowego, przetłumaczenie zdania wypowiedzianego przez krewnego Chrisa, Jerda, oraz pocałowanie dorsza. Montego Bay, Jamajka right|200px Montego Bay w Jamajce to dziewiąta lokalizacja odwiedzona przez uczestników w Moja upalna Jamajka, w której musieli zostać przez brak paliwa w samolocie aż do zakończenia drugiego Podsumowania sezonu. Planowano wylądować w Ochos Rios, ale obsada przez problemy techniczne musiała jednak wylądować w innej części kraju, przez co Chris zaimprowizował wyzwanie. Pierwszym wyzwaniem było skoczenie z klifu i znalezienie w wodzie skarbu piratów i zabranie go z powrotem na szczyt klifu. Drugie zaś polegało na potrójnym wyścigu bobsleja w którym zwycięską drużyną była ta która miała w sumie najkrótszy czas. Londyn, Wielka Brytania right|200px Londyn, stolica Wielkiej Brytanii jest dziesiątą lokalizacją którą uczestnicy odwiedzili w Gdy widzę Londyn to... Mieli tam ujawnić prawdziwą twarz Kuby Rozpruwacza, który będzie przez ten czas porywać zawodników jeden po drugim. Po wylądowaniu w Tower Bridge, pojechali dwupiętrowym autobusem do Londyńskiej Tower by tam odnaleźć wskazówki i złapać "Rozpruwacza" zanim on znajdzie ich. Duncan również był w tym mieście siedząc w klubie w Whitechapel, zanim Courtney i Gwen nie złapały go i zabrały z powrotem do samolotu gdzie Chris przywrócił go do gry. Ateny, Grecja right|200px Ateny, stolica Grecji to jedenasta lokalizacja którą uczestnicy odwiedzili w Greckie Ruiny. Początkowo Chris się pomylił i chciał polecieć do Rzymu we Włoszech ale szybko zmienił kurs na Grecję gdy uczestnicy go poprawili że Igrzyska Olimpijskie powstały w Grecji. Tam uczestnicy konkurowali w Akropolu gdzie odtworzyli cztery różne dyscypliny Olimpijskie. Strefa 51 i 52, Nevada, USA right|200px Strefa 51 i 52 to dwunaste lokalizacje które odwiedzono w Z Archiwum 52. Zawodnicy wylądowali w strefie 52 z wyjątkiem Duncana, który znajdował się tuż za granicą oddzielającą obie strefy, gdzie został natychmiast zaatakowany za wkroczenie na teren strefy 51. Pierwsze wyzwanie polega na dostaniu się do tajnej bazy wojskowej wypełnionej żołnierzami i pułapkami, takimi jak pole minowe i ogrodzenie pod napięciem. Po dostaniu się do bazy strefy 51, uczestnicy musieli znaleźć działający kosmiczny artefakt który mieli zanieść do Chrisa. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Sierra po spłukaniu w Muszli Wstydu, wylądowała w bazie strefy 51. Stan Wiktorii, Wisząca Skała, Australia right|200px Australia to trzynasta lokalizacja którą odwiedzono w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą. Zawodnicy musieli jechać dwa dni na emu na Wiszącą Skałę w Stanie Wiktorii. Po dotarciu na Wiszącą Skałę, zawodnicy musieli skoczyć na bungee z samego szczytu skały, aby złapać owce z wytatuowanym logiem swojej drużyny. Göteborg, Szwecja right|200px Szwecja to czternasta lokalizacja którą odwiedzono w Kapitan Owen. Pierwsze wyzwanie polegało na zbudowaniu łodzi wikingów którą trzeba było popłynąć do Chrisa i Szefa po zamarzniętym jeziorze które zostało rozmnożone przez gazy Owena, aby zdobyć armatę i "kule armatnie" (szwedzkie klopsiki Szefa Hatcheta) a następnie wypłynąć na północ jeziora aby zdobyć czerwoną flagę zaczepioną o boje. Niagara Falls, Ontario, Kanada/Nowy Jork, USA right|200px Niagara Falls to piętnasta lokalizacja odwiedzona w Bitwa nad Niagarą. Po opuszczeniu rzeki Niagara, wyzwanie przeniosło się na halę koncertową lokalnego kasyna. Tam uczestniczki za pomocą dźwigni do automatu, losowały sobie "mężów" a potem szukały sukni ślubnej. Po tym wyzwanie przeniosło się na Wodospad Niagara gdzie pary nowożeńców musiały przejść po linie na drugą stronę wodospadu gdzie aby wygrać musieli odpowiedzieć na pięć pytań zadanych przez Szefa Hatcheta. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Gwen i Scott po spłukaniu w Muszli Wstydu, wylądowali na Niagara Falls. Pekin, Chiny right|200px Stolica Chin, Pekin to szesnasta lokalizacja odwiedzona w Chińska Bujda. Finałowa siódemka musiała się ścigać wzdłuż Wielkiego Muru Chińskiego za pomocą wszelkich środków lokomocyjnych znajdujących się przy wejściu na mur. Pierwsza szóstka która dotarła do celu, przeniosła się do Chińskiej restauracji gdzie musi zjeść cztery tradycyjne chińskie przysmaki. Park Narodowy Serengeti, Tanzania right|200px Tanzania to siedemnasta lokalizacja odwiedzona w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. W parku Serengeti na północnej Tanzanii, finałowa czwórka (Cody jest nieprzytomny) musi zdobyć śliwki, unikając piłek nożnych kopniętych przez innego uczestnika aby później, kijem do krykieta, rozbić nimi tykwę. Po zabraniu nagrody wewnątrz tykwy, czyli środków uspakajających, finałowa czwórka udała się na polowanie na dzikiego Ezekiela który został wypuszczony do parku. Rapa Nui, Wyspa Wielkanocna, Chile right|200px Rapa Nui jest osiemnastą lokalizacją odwiedzoną w Rapa Phooey! Pierwszym wyzwaniem było odnalezienie trzech jaj wielkanocnych odpowiadających koloru nakrycia głowy uczestnika, ukrytych w kamiennych rzeźbach wyeliminowanych uczestników. Drugie wyzwanie polegało na dostaniu się na drugą stronę wyspy gdzie znajduje się gniazdo kondora olbrzymiego do którego finałowa czwórka ma włożyć jaja znalezione wcześniej. Drumheller, Prowincja Alberta, Kanada right|200px Drumheller jest dziewiętnastą lokalizacją odwiedzoną w Dziwne Przypadki. Odcinek ten miał miejsce 1 kwietnia, w urodziny Cody'ego. Pierwszym wyzwaniem było zbudowanie szkieletu dinozaura ze znalezionych kości. Kolejnym wyzwaniem było odnaleźć na pustkowiu, przypadkowo zakopanych przez stażystów, beczek z rezerwą paliwa. Uczestnicy utknęli w Drumheller po tym jak Sierra wysadziła samolot w powietrze i opuścili prowincje dopiero w Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze. Tijuana, Meksyk right|200px Meksyk jest dwudziestą lokalizacją odwiedzoną w Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze. W ramach wyścigu z Alberty na Hawaje, finałowa trójka musiała zatrzymać się w Meksyku aby odebrać łódź motorową którą przepłyną Pacyfik i dotrą na Hawaje. Jest to jedyna lokalizacja w której nie odbyło się wyzwanie; zawodnik musiał dostać się do Meksyku aby z portu odpłynąć na Hawaje. Kīlauea, Hawaje, USA right|200px Hawaje to dwudziesta pierwsza i ostatnia lokalizacja odwiedzona w Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze i Aloha, Finał! a przedtem też w Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl. Tutaj, Alejandro i Cody rywalizowali w dogrywce o wejście do finału w tradycyjnym tańcu ognia. Po tym jak Alejandro pokonał Cody'ego, on i Heather musieli zbudować kukły z drewna i ananasów i wrzucić je do wulkanu aby wygrać. Kukłę wrzuciła Heather, ale pieniądze przepadły gdyż z Ezekielem wpadły do wulkanu. Po dowiedzeniu się od tubylców, że połączenie ananasa z lawą powoduje wybuch wulkanu, wszyscy ewakuowali się z Hawajów. Ciekawostki *Stany Zjednoczone i Kanada to kraje które odwiedzono więcej niż raz. Odwiedzono je cztery razy: **Kanadę odwiedzono w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, Nowe dzieci Rocka, Bitwa nad Niagarą i Dziwne Przypadki. **Stany Zjednoczone odwiedzono w Ukochany Broadway, Z Archiwum 52, Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze i Aloha, Finał! ***Technicznie rzecz biorąc, Stany Zjednoczone zostały na krótko odwiedzone w Bitwa nad Niagarą, kiedy Courtney i Duncan przekroczyli granicę Kanady, odwiedzając po raz kolejny Nowy Jork. ***Ponadto, Hawaje zostały odwiedzone w Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, dzięki czemu Stany Zjednoczone zostały odwiedzone w odcinku Podsumowania. ****Licząc te dwa odcinki, Stany Zjednoczone zostały odwiedzone w sześciu odcinkach. *Jedyne kraje w których uczestnicy mieli relacje z mieszkańcami miasta to Nowy Jork, Amazonia, Nowa Fundlandia, Londyn, Strefa 51, Chiny i Hawaje. *Afryka, Ameryka Południowa, Ameryka Północna, Azja i Europa to jedyne kontynenty które zostały odwiedzone więcej niż jeden raz. Ameryka Północna i Europa to też jedyne kontynenty które odwiedzono więcej niż dwa razy. *Uczestnicy którzy odwiedzili wszystkie kraje sezonu to Alejandro, Cody, Ezekiel, Heather i Sierra. **Z nich wszystkich, tylko Ezekiel nie należał do finałowej czwórki Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. *Dwukrotnie w tym sezonie, Chris musiał dokonać nagłej zmiany lokalizacji ze względów technicznych: **W Moja upalna Jamajka, wyzwanie miało odbyć się w Ochos Rios, ale z powodu braku paliwa, musieli wylądować w Montego Bay. **W Greckie Ruiny, wyzwanie miało się odbyć w Rzymie we Włoszech, ponieważ Chris myślał że Igrzyska Olimpijskie powstały w Rzymie, dopóki Alejandro, Courtney i Gwen go poprawili, mówiąc że Igrzyska powstały w Grecji. *Australia to jedyny kontynent który odwiedzono tylko raz. *Antarktyka to jedyny kontynent który nigdy nie został odwiedzony. *Według wywiadu z Keithem Oliverem i Chadem Hicksem, było sześć lokalizacji które zostały wycięte, jak: Toronto, Ontario, Kanada; Hershey, Pensylwania, USA; Rosja; Szkocja; Tajwan i Włochy. **Jednak niektóre z tych lokalizacji zostały w pewien sposób pokazane: ***Szkocja pojawiła się, gdy Eva przeprowadzała wywiad z Szkotem, który twierdzi, że widział Duncana w Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette. ***Rzekomo Duncan przebywał we Włoszech w Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon. Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie pierwotnie mieli odwiedzić Włochy zamiast Grecji w Greckie Ruiny bo Chris myślał że Igrzyska Olimpijskie powstały w stolicy Włoch, w Rzymie. ***Większość odcinków Podsumowania odbywa się w Studiu Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie które znajduje się na Opuszczonym planie filmowym w Toronto. Prawdopodobnie też Samolot Totalnej Porażki wystartował z Między Narodowego Portu lotniczego Toronto. ***Bridgette dwa razy odwiedziła Rosję: Pierwszy raz po wyeliminowaniu w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, gdzie wylądowała w Rosji, na największym na świecie torcie a drugi raz w Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, gdzie została wywieziona na Syberię przez podstęp Blaineley. *Kilka elementów dotyczących wyzwania w Japonii jest ściśle związane z Chinami niż Japonią, w tym strój Szefa Hatcheta co zauważył Harold i użycie pandy w ludzkim fliperze. *Warto wspomnieć, że niektóre z tych miejsc zostały ponownie odwiedzone w materiałach dodatkowych Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. *Kraje, stany i prowincje tego sezonu które zostały odwiedzone ponownie w Wariackim Wyścigu to Francja, Chiny, Australia, Alberta, Nevada, Pekin i Nowy Jork. Błędy *W wirtualnym flipbooku sezonu stwierdzono, że zawodnicy odwiedzą K2, Pampelunę, Marokańską pustynie i Taj Mahal. Jednak żadne z tych lokalizacji nie zostało odwiedzone. **Powiedziane jest również, że jednym z wyzwań stoczonych w Paryżu jest skok na bungee z Wieży Eiffla, oraz że wyzwanie rozegrane nad Wodospadem Niagara było przepłynięcie wodospadu na własnoręcznie wykonanych tratwach, pomimo że te wyzwania nie rozegrały się w tych miejscach. **W jednym z pierwszych zwiastunów było widać Sobór Wasyla Błogosławionego w Moskwie, ale nigdy nie został odwiedzony. ***Było go jednak widać w materiale dodatkowym Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, na tle tortu na którym wylądowała Bridgette. **Niektóre z wyzwań odbyły się gdzie indziej niż powiedziano wcześniej: ***Zawodnicy przekroczyli Egipską pustynie w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, podczas gdy flipbook oświadczył, że przekroczą Marokańską pustynię. ****Ponadto, flipbook powiedział, że wszyscy uczestnicy będą przekraczać pustynię na wielbłądach ale tylko Drużyna Amazonek użyła wielbłąda w tym wyzwaniu. ***Zawodnicy poszukują wskazówek w Londyńskiej Tower w Gdy widzę Londyn to..., podczas gdy flipbook stwierdził, że to nastąpi w Taj Mahal. ***Zawodnicy skakali na bungee z Wiszącej Skały w Australii w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, a flipbook stwierdził, że będą skakać w Paryżu we Francji, z Wieży Eiffla. ***Zawodnicy chodzili po linie na Wodospadzie Niagara, podczas gdy flipbook oświadczył, że zrobią to nad wulkanem w Hawajach. *Chris stwierdził, że Wisząca Skała znajduje się w Górach Błękitnych Australii, ale Wisząca Skała znajduje się w Australii w stanie Wiktorii a Góry Błękitne są w Nowej Południowej Walii w pobliżu Sydney. Galeria TDWTPlaces.png|Mapa z zaznaczonymi miejscami odwiedzonymi w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Ezekiel_jako_ostatni_dotar_na_miejsce_wyzwania.png|Wszyscy uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie w Egipcie, w pierwszym odwiedzonym kraju. S03E03_Ludzki_pinball.png|Piętnastu uczestników przed ludzką maszyną do flippera w Tokio, w Japonii. S03E04_Wyzwanie_w_Jukonie.jpg|Czternastu uczestników w Yukonie. S03E05_Pływanie_po_wodach_Nowego_Jorku.png|Uczestnicy w Nowym Jorku. S03E06_Macie_śpiewać_cicho.png|Uczestnicy w Niemieckich Alpach. S03E08_Witajcie_w_Amazonii.png|Dwunastu uczestników w Amazonii. S03E09_Naprzeciwko_Louvru.png|Uczestnicy naprzeciwko muzeum Louvru w Paryżu, we Francji. Uczestnicy na plaży w Nowej Funlandii.png|Uczestnicy (z wyjątkiem Cody'ego, Courtney, Gwen i Sierry) w Nowej Fundlandii. S03E11_Pierwsze_wyzwanie_w_Jamajce.png|Uczestnicy (z wyjątkiem Owena i Izzy) na Jamajce. S03E13_Londyńska_Tower.png|Uczestnicy (z wyjątkiem Alejandro) przy Londyńskiej Tower w Londynie, w Wielkiej Brytanii. S03E14_Partenon_w_Atenach.png|Uczestnicy przy Akropolu w Grecji. S03E15_Złapani_przez_Ufo.png|Samolot Totalnej Porażki atakowany przez Ufo przy strefie 51. RussiaLocated.png|Sobór Wasyla Błogosławionego w Moskwie, w Rosji. S03E16_Witajcie_w_Australii.png|Uczestnicy w Australii. KapitanOwen1.png|Finałowa siódemka w Szwecji. S03E19_Witajcie_na_Wodospadzie_Niagara.png|Uczestnicy płynący na rowerach wodnych w kształcie łabędzi na rzece Niagara. S03E20_Przygotowani_do_startu.png|Nowy skład finałowej siódemki w Chinach. S03E21_Chris_demonstruje_drugie_wyzwanie.png|Finałowa piątka w parku narodowym Serengeti w Tanzanii. S03E22_Witajcie_na_Wyspach_Wielkanocnych.png|Finałowa czwórka na Wyspach Wielkanocnych. AlbertaKanada.png|Pustkowie w Drumheller w Albercie. Odcinek24TDWT.png|Studio Podsumowania na Hawajach gdzie również odbywa się finał Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Kategoria:Listy Kategoria:Lokalizacje